Katie and Oliver Songfics
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: Including One of the Boys, Real,  to be updated  KBXOW obviously T cause I'm paranoid  I OWN NOTHING SADLY
1. One of the Boys by Katy Perry

I saw a spider, I didn't scream

_We were on the pitch when all of a sudden George screamed at the top of his lungs. When we all raced over too see what was the matter we were faced with a tiny spider. I rolled my eyes and squished it with my thumb ignoring the snickers of a certain keeper._

'Cause I can belch the alphabet just double dog dare me

"_do it again Kates!" Fred exclaimed as Oliver walked in. I rolled my eyes and started doing what they had asked. Belching the Alphabet. When I was done we all cracked up._

And I chose guitar over ballet_"I'm doing ballet this summer!" one of my best friends Alicia says excitedly_

"_what about you?" she turns her attention to me_

"_I'm playing guitar" I say rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm. _

And I'd take these suckers down 'Cause they just get in my way

"_so Katie Bell. How are you and the girls doing? Still pinning for woodies attention?" Marcus Flint sneers. I punched him in the jaw. Dislocated it. Got detention. It was worth it but Wood was mad because I had to miss practice._

The way you look at me Is kind of like a little sister

"_I just don't like the way he looks at you" Wood says seriously. _

"_your way too young for him" he continues. Great. That's how he sees me? Like a sister? That ruined my day. No. That ruined my life._

High fives, Your good byes And it leaves me nothing but blisters

_It wasn't the fact that I had broken my arm that irritated me. It was that Oliver wouldn't stop being protective!_

So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight

_I was going to show him._

"_Bell go do some laps!" Oliver shouted. I looked at Alicia on the bench and called back_

"_Wood I'm tired!" I complain. He looks at me oddly._

"_Are you sick?" he asks appaled. I sigh and get on my broom_

That I just wanna be one of the girls Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys

_I was tired of everyone not even recognizing me as a girl! I decided I wasn't going to take that anymore. I was going to go all out girl._

So over the summer something changed I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs

_Over the summer I began my transformation. I shaved, wore makeup and even went as far as to wear a skirt. I saw a lot of boys looking at me on the train. But the one who I cared about looking, wasn't._

And I studied Aveda religiously And I walked right into school And caught you staring at me

_I used salon brands and read seventeen. I didn't think it was working until the feast in the great hall when I noticed Oliver Wood staring at me. I smirked. It was working._'Cause I know what you know But now you're gonna have to take a number

_He finally noticed me but he had to wait. I had dates booked around the corner. If he couldn't notice me before, he DEFINANTLY noticed now._

It's okay, maybe one day But not until you give me my diamond ring

_There were so many guys asking me out and still not Oliver! At least he would look at me now. I scribble in my diary. Oh well I wouldn't give up._

'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys

_On the quiddich pitch I worked extra hard trying to impress Oliver, but it was always_

"_Throw straighter"_

"_roll faster"_

"_pass quicker"_

Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight That I just wanna be your homecoming queen

_Lockhart was throwing a dance and I'd been asked by Roger Davies. But I was holding out for the one boy I knew HAD to ask eventually. I mean I tried EVERYTHING._

Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys_I looked at the poster of a beautiful woman above Fred's bed as I snuck in so he could show me some prank products. Maybe that's what I had to look like,_

I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed

_I noticed something. After a match I was dirty and Alicia and Ang were still clean and if anything a bit sweaty. Hmmm._

I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team_I was in a fragrance store feeling strangely alienated in this strange girly world. I timidy sniffed a bottle. None of this smelled like the quiddich pitch._

And I swear maybe one day, you're gonna wanna Make out, make out, make out with me

_My heart was broken. The team found Oliver kissing Cho Chang on the pitch and I had to mask my pain until I got into the shower where I could cry. One day I hoped I would be in Cho's position._

'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_"okay men!" Oliver started_

"_and women!" I reminded him._

"_and women" he said looking at me oddly._

Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight That I just wanna be one of the girls

_I was dressed in a flowing red dress that was strappless and lined with silver around the bodice, the dress ending in vertical folds. He was defiantly looking now._

Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys_At last he asked me to the dance and his face got closer to mine_

"_I never thought of you as a little sister, or a boy" he clarified_

"_I was just scared someone would take my spot in your life"_

_And he kissed me._


	2. Real by The Goo Goo Dolls

**You read the news Turns you inside out**

Oliver drops the letter eyes wide and his breath stopped, Katie was in the hospital. They weren't sure if she would make it. She was cursed, painfully after being under the imperious curse. He felt torn as he apparated to St. Mungos

**And everybody feels The same as you**

He waited outside her hospital room in his quiddich robes with his old team, Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia. His head was in his hands and it was silent all around the room.

**Uncertain times The onset rules apply**

It was finally his turn to go in to see her. She was in a coma and they weren't sure if she would recover.

**Caught in the blind spot Of mirrored love**

He walks in and sits next to her bed taking in her pale broken expression as she lay there, still. He was never aware his love for her until now

**Can you feel Real like you are?**

Oliver wasn't one for praying, but now he was praying all he could that she would be okay. She had to be.

**Can you feel alive? The way I feel your light**

Her hand was so cold and she wasn't making the sarcastic remarks he was accustomed to. A nurse came and tapped her watch. He had to go soon but he prayed once more for her to wake.

**And the biggest chance That we can take Is so often wide awake**

Oliver never missed quiddich. Not even when he broke three of his ribs, he still played. But he had missed more quiddich to be in the hospital with Katie than he ever had and he was all too aware of it.

**Hold me now So we can feel alive Tonight**

The nurses watched as the poor boy day after day would come in and just sit by her bed holding her hand and praying. He was not a religious man especially but he was believing in god with all his might at the moment.

**I need To feel you there **

All the times Katie had teased him. Called him names. Flied with him, yelled at him on the pitch. Was there for him and now he was there for her. But now wasn't enough.

**I want to know Where I belong**

Oliver was confused. He felt ripped in half. One half of him wanted to play for the quiddich team his was on, Puddlemere. But the other half needed to be here with Katie.

**And I felt the sting The sting of corrosion**

He felt guilty for not being here for her. Never being with her when she needed him and it was killing him.

**I need a safe place To close my eyes**

He shuts his eyes to get the sleep he was lacking but whenever he did he was reminded of her ghostly pale face in his mind.

**Can you feel Real like you are?**

He needed her to wake up because he had to tell her. He had to admit to her what he wouldn't to himself. He was in love with Katie Bell.

**Can you feel alive? The way I feel your light**

Every day he left practice early and his captain understood. After all if his wife was in this position he would be doing the same thing. Oliver rubbed his hands over hers trying to rub some warmth into them.

**And the biggest chance That we can take Is so often wide awake**

In the midst of this he felt a squeeze from the small hand in his and opened his eyes to see a tired looking Katie gripping his hand.

**Hold me now So we can feel alive**

He lets out a cry of relief and gathers her up in his arms. She hugged him back weakly

**Oh, we were so lost And there was so much more Than you could bear**

"I thought I lost you" Oliver says softly not able to hide the waver in his voice.

"Never" She says hoarsely

**And I was cold in my defeat You're alone and incomplete**

He knew he was wrapped around her finger the moment she woke up and he was okay with this. The nurses crowded around and were hurriedly gathering supplies to heal some injuries on Katie as Oliver just gripped her to him as if she would disappear if he let her go.

**When the sound Could break down the walls**

The nurses had filed out and he was alone with her. Of course, the first thing out of her moth was

"Who's been playing chaser on Gryffindor?" She inquired

"Dean Thomas" he replies and Katie makes a face.

**Can you feel Real like you are?**

He takes his hand in hers and looks into her bright hazel eyes, dimmed by the horror they had seen in such a short amount of time.

**Can you feel alive The way I feel your light**

Her hands were warm again and it brought a smile to his face. A smile he thought he forgot how to make.

**And the biggest chance That we can take Is so often wide awake**

He spent the entire week at the hospital with Katie filling her in on everything and just talking to her when she didn't have the energy to get up.

**Hold me now So we can feel alive So I can feel alive Tonight**

"I love you" He finished after a story about Puddlemere.

"I love you too Ollie"

Was all he heard.


End file.
